fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erleah Stassatis
Erleah Stassatis (エアリア・スタッサティス, Earia Sutassatisu) is an enigmatic Mage who belongs to an independent Guild named Valhalla. Being among its small number of S-Class Mages, she holds a grand amount of innate magical power. Seeing the fact that she rivals her superiors' strengths to a large degree, Erleah is even sometimes dubbed as the Guild Ace (ギルド エース, Girudo Ēsu). However, when her magical strength noticeably began to increase into an uncontrollable point, she became an ambulant in search of something that could hinder it. Appearance Erleah has the appearance of a youthful lady with an admirable visage, comely and fetching. She stands tall at nearly six-feet and has fair-colored skin. A rather round face and dark-colored eyes described to "have a Magic of its own", Erleah possesses a mesmerizing appearance with a bit sense of superiority in her stare. Born with light-colored hair, she keeps it up in a high ponytail that reaches down her neck, using a small and rather thin elastic band to don the common hairstyle. Erleah prefers to hide the band from plain sight, as for aesthetic purposes. Moreover her face is bordered with fringes and separate strands on either side. On the topic of her outfit, Erleah wears quite a revealing get-up. A light-colored bellybutton shirt for her upper torso, her stomach area is uncovered with clothing; showing off a lean and toned body, and also her dark-colored Guild mark. The shortened piece of garment is bordered with dark lines and fits her body loosely. Erleah chooses to wear a rather baggy pair of dark pants that goes past her knees. It is held up with a dark two-striped nylon belt. For her feet she constantly wears two chocolate brown boots. This footwear is calf-high and has black laces tied in a ribbon. The soles of her boots are apparently strong, considering how much often she wears them in long travel. Covering Erleah's forearms are two sleevelets with petal-like edges and lined vertically as designs. Overall, the most appealing part of her outfit is the long dark cloak she dons in times of travelling. It has quite a long mantle and is bordered with lines of a lighter color. It is secured at the collar with a black button. The cloak extends down to her feet, approximately as long as her pants. Personality Erleah is a stoic and plainspoken woman, having the serious side at the exterior of her character. Furthermore displaying a gloomy face at the most often, seemingly frozen as even noted by Giannis, her Guild Master. This trait has a positive point, however, since Erleah manages to keep her cool and unfazed in most circumstances, proving her patience and prudence. Hence she can hold temper on uncontrollable and misbehaving persons, as typically exhibited in children. In addition, Erleah has a strong dislike of those who mess around and frolic in childish amusement. Primarily she puts importance of tasks beforehand; she opts to complete the necessities before resorting to leisure. Erleah is meek and composed, often coolheaded and capable of remaining undisturbed in most situations. She also does not act on intuition and works to know the whole story behind something before actions; through this method, she passively avoids the urge to judge people promptly. Like the founding members of her guild Valhalla, Erleah is willing to help people who approach her or the organization. She does charity with no expectation of anything in return, as having sincere heart and motives. Although she is indeed far from gullible and knows how much she should only share. A genuine kindhearted woman, Erleah relishes every chance she gets to offer her helping hands. Not limited to material, she also gives her shoulder for almost anybody to lean on. Angelic and pure, as some would say, aside from these being nods to her personality, they also refer to the godly being residing within her. In spite of the fact that she is utterly poker-faced, she is still a human with vulnerable emotions. Moreover her status as the chosen vessel of the deity Gaia herself does not interfere nor influence Erleah's own character. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Purifier ( , Pyurifaia lit. Purification): A type of Caster Magic that revolves around the Magical removal of imperfections within a certain body or area. Erleah exclusively possesses this Magic and considering she grew up with it, this ability had become her expertise. Falling into the category of such "impurities" are, but not limited to, literal filthiness and evil intentions. As such a simple tap on the target's head can affect its thoughts and behavior positively. In addition, Purifier is able to cause anything to heal rapidly; so far, to the point of a dying person with a malfunctioning body system becoming resuscitated into a healthy state. Take Over ( , Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): An esoteric Caster Magic that, in the case of Erleah, serves as her ultimate resort. Living up to its name, the Magic offers its owner the ability to take on the form of certain creatures other than humans. The end-result grants novel power and body, although these could base on what form the caster should choose. Erleah is among the very few who can utilize God Soul (ゴッドソウル, Goddo Sōru), enabling their bodies to become avatars for certain deities. *'God Soul: Gaia' (ゴッドソウル':' ガイア, Goddo Sōru: Gaia): Claiming the title of the "Chosen" since an earlier age, Erleah can manifest the deity Gaia in her body, providing a vast amount of strength and new abilities. She also undergoes a brilliant transformation process to let her resemble the nature goddess as well, as if Erleah was given a brand new body to inhabit. Since she becomes one with Gaia, her personality also changes completely, removing her "frozen" expression and replacing it with a maddened and outlandish look. **'Nature Empathy': Inheriting the majestic power of a deity, Erleah could sense various activities in a wider radius compared to human capability. By forming empathetic bonds with organic materials and creatures such as floras and animals, her body can perceive things from different areas at the same moment; this, however, does not make her an omnipresent nor omniscient being. While her empathy with Earth extends from the atmosphere to the waters then deep down the ground, the dependent cost of Eternano causes a limit to exist. **'Energy Blasts': Erleah, while holding this form, is given access to enormous reserves of Magical power. The excess energy can be released in uncontrolled blasts, hitting anything in their affected area. The explosions may vary in size, according to the amount of energy discharged, and so follows their damaging capability. Continuous usage of this technique resorts to over-fatigue ergo losing the God Soul form. **'Immense Magical Power': **'Immense Speed': Trivia Quotes *(To herself) "While others hunt for more power, I search for less of it." Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage